


Jams

by staticmonster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticmonster/pseuds/staticmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote in which Ivan and Felicia listen to music together~! Sort of a punk/emo AU. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jams

   Felicia was sitting at her desk in her room, sketching, her earbuds in, music blasting. She was concentrating for once. Art was her big thing. She was always painting or sketching or studying. Ivan snuck in and lay on her bed. He enjoyed the quiet, rhythmic sketch of  her pencil, and trying to figure out what song she was listening to based on the fuzz echoing from her buds.

   Eventually, Ivan rolled over to the other side of Felicia's bed, so he could reach over and poke her lightly on her back, to gain the Italian's attention.

   She jumped a little, and tore her earbuds out. Realizing  it wasn't her older brother, Lovino, she sighed, smiling, and put her pencil down. Felicia leaned back in her chair, propping it on her bed, and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

   Ivan blushed a little and giggled. "Is that Nirvana you are listening to?" he asked, taking an earbud from her lap and putting it in his ear. Eventually, he started to slowly bob his head and sing along. Felicia giggled and crawled onto her bed, putting the other earbud in.

   "I like this song..." Ivan said quietly, despite the blasting music. Felicia nodded in response. She sat beside him, while he was sprawled on the mattress. Eventually, she lay beside him.

   "Can I choose a song?" Ivan asked, picking her iPod up. Felicia nodded.

   He chose "Common People" by Pulp.

   Felicia giggled softly. "Why did you choose that, Ivan?"

   Ivan shrugged. "First thing I saw."

   Felicia nodded. Ivan sat up, and she leaned on him. He took her iPod up again and changed the song to 21 Guns by Green Day.

   "Veh~" Felicia smiled softly as he sang the lyrics softly, holding her. She curled up and closed her eyes. He did the same, and they fell asleep together.

   Until dinner time.  
   Because every rebel pair must stay well fueled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! Punk AU only because of music. I don't own Nirvana, "Common People", Pulp, "21 Guns", or Green Day. Rights go to owners. Please comment what you thought.


End file.
